


When He Walked Through The Door

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Growling 'Verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hot Accountant Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an accountant, who comes home from work looking so hot Stiles kicks everyone out of the house to have his wicked way with him. Bottom!Derek. Growling Verse (Post Five Times)</p><p>FIXED NOW so all of the fic is actually there. Sorry I have no idea what happened there, I checked it before posting and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Walked Through The Door

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.   
>  So I made Derek an accountant which I thought was insanely hot, apparently no one agreed. Then lowlifetheory commented on it about something, this dissolved into an exchange of hot Derek in suit being ravaged talk. I have a free Saturday, I have already had a nana nap, so I wrote me some smut. And ShadowKnight, I give you another example of Derek on the bottom.

**When He Walked Through The Door**

by Moonbeam

 

The pack heard the door open and close. Derek was home.

 

It had been a long day filled with stupid people, stupid problems, three stupid mistakes, one stupid customer complaint because he did not smile enough even though the stupid woman had been yelling at him.

 

Derek walked into the lounge room where everyone was sitting. Everyone but Stiles, Derek closed his eyes for a moment and knew Stiles was in the kitchen, again.

 

“Hey Derek.” Came the chorus of greetings but the only person Derek actually wanted to talk to was not even in the room.

 

Stiles walked back into the lounge room and stopped short. Derek was home. Derek looked pissed and tired. Derek did not have his jacket on. His white sleeves were rolled up to show his amazing forearms. His tie was loose but still on. His top button was undone. Stiles could see the faint outline of his under singlet beneath. Derek looked fuckable.

 

“Everyone get out. Now.” Stiles demanded not looking away from Derek who was smiling slightly now.

 

“What?” Scott asked. “Oh God.”

 

The pack stood and left quickly.

 

Stiles finally moved when the front door shut. He strolled over to Derek grabbed the end of his electric blue tie and pulled him over. Stiles kissed him, no sweetness or softness in the kiss. He demanded entrance and then swept in tasting coffee, mint and the overwhelming swirl of Derek that made him want to just push him to the floor right here. Stiles pulled away, kept his grip on the tie he’d spent months searching for, the perfect match to Derek’s alpha eyes, and dragged Derek behind him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

 

Stiles stopped Derek in front of the large window that was lighting the room and turned to him. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend again. His painfully hot accountant boyfriend. Derek tried to deepen the kiss but Stiles pulled away tilting his head down to nibble along Derek’s jaw, nuzzle behind his ear before finally, quickly biting down on the juncture between Derek’s neck and shoulder. Derek threw his head back and groaned. Stiles laved the spot before moving to the exposed flesh of his throat, licked along Derek’s bobbing Adam’s apple earning another moan. Stiles trailed up the other side of his neck, licking and nibbling along the flesh until he took an earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently.

 

Derek’s hands secured themselves on Stiles’ hips as Stiles pulled away from his neck. Stiles grinned at him and lifted his collar. Pulling the tie from under it before smoothing the collar back down. Throwing the still tied tie over Derek’s shoulder he started on the buttons, one at a time. Leaning forward to kiss the skin exposed by the first button. Nine buttons, slowly undone, then Stiles opened out the shirt and moved forward so he was pressed all along the front of Derek while he pushed it off his broad shoulders, down his arms, pushing Derek’s hands from his hips so that the material could fall on the floor. Stiles stepped back and fixed the tie back into place, slightly loosened letting Stiles see Derek swallowing heavily.

 

Stiles dropped his hands down to the belt secured around Derek’s hips, he fiddled with the buckle for a moment before grinning and palming Derek’s erection. A quick, firm squeeze before his hand disappeared and he started tugging the soft white material of the vest from his pants. He slid his hands underneath to the hot, smooth skin of Derek’s stomach letting his nails rake against the skin as he pushed the material up, exposing slow, amazing inches of flesh. Two packs, four packs, all six glorious packs that Stiles loved to trace with his tongue, the dip before he got to Derek’s hard pecks. Stiles pushed his hands out to make sure his nails raked along Derek’s sensitive nipples and the skin around them earning him another higher pitched moan. Derek was struggling not to reach out and touch, Stiles knew that from the sounds he made, the way he was clenching his fists and wasn’t trying to hold onto Stiles anymore.

 

Stiles pushed the singlet up and over Derek’s head letting it fall with the shirt on the floor. He leaned over and captured one hard nipple between his lips, licking at it with his tongue tasting the hint of salt on the skin. Stiles bit down sharply on the tender nubbin before dropping down to his knees in front of Derek and grinning up at him. Derek had his eyes firmly shut and was deep breathing, Stiles stayed exactly where he was until Derek opened his eyes and looked down at him eyes electric blue to match the tie, Stiles had done so well with that.

 

Stiles grinned again and leaned forward to press the side of his face against Derek’s cock. He nuzzled the hard flesh through the material of Derek’s trousers until Derek growled. Stiles pulled away and set his hands on Derek’s shiny silver belt buckle. He undid the buckle holding Derek’s eyes as he went. He pulled the belt out slowly, loop by loop wrapping the leather around his hand. Derek’s eyes flicked to the circle of leather in Stiles’ hand and for one brief moment Stiles thought about using this later, tying it around Derek’s wrists and securing him to the bed while Stiles continued to torture him. Derek looked to be contemplating the same thing but Stiles wanted to feel Derek’s hands on him later so he dropped the belt and stored that away for another time.

 

Stiles trailed his finger along the edge of Derek’s trousers licking his lips before laughing and dropping his hands to untie Derek’s shoes, Derek started to reach forward to use Stiles for balance when Stiles was pulling his shoes off but seemed to think better of it and reached back for the wall instead. Stiles liked Derek’s toes; they were long and bony, his feet a map of veins, tendons and bones that all seemed to stretch out his skin. Stiles loved to tangle their feet together on the couch, in bed, he loved how warm they were when he was cold. He especially loved how Derek was growling down at him now because he was staring at ten very nice toes instead of moving back up to the job at hand. He had two pieces of clothing to remove assuming Derek did wear underwear today, and Derek was apparently getting a little impatient.

 

Stiles let his hands trail up the inside of Derek’s left leg stopping just before he would have come in contact with the bulge of Derek’s cock allowing his hand to curl around the line of Derek hip and settled on his backside. He gave a light squeeze and caught a flash of wolf on Derek’s face. He grinned and left his hand there, letting the other settled on Derek’s other hips and with a devilish grin he moved in and took hold of the button keeping Derek’s pants secure with his teeth, a little manoeuvring later, which might have resulted in his chin brushing repeatedly against Derek’s cock, Stiles had the button undone, he moved in to pull the zipper down and then pulled his hands away to let gravity grab the pants and pull them down to pool at Derek’s feet. Derek stepped from the pants moving closer to Stiles as he did so.

 

Stiles was painfully hard, had been from the moment he’d walked into their lounge room and caught sight of Derek but having him in front of him, sunlight bathing him highlighting just how unbelievably amazing he was, a pile of clothes behind him and nothing stopping Stiles but the thin material of his black boxer briefs was the end of Stiles’ patience. With quick hands he tugged the underwear down and darted forward to swallow Derek’s cock letting his nose brush against the short hair at his base. Stiles swirled his tongue under Derek’s foreskin, along the slit at his head and then settled in to suck the hard flesh. He stayed there for much less time that he would have liked but the noises Derek was making above him told him he was close. Much too close. He wanted to make Derek come with his cock not his mouth. At least not this time. Stiles pulled away and stood up. He grabbed the tie again and hauled Derek into a kiss, open mouthed and fast before pulling the werewolf over to the bed and pushing him onto it. Stiles watched Derek bounce for a second before pulling his clothes off as quickly as he could before he grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and crawled his way up Derek’s body.

 

Stiles watched as Derek spread his legs for him to settle between. Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s leg, gripping his ankle and lifted it over his shoulder. Stiles watched Derek’s eyes flash back to green before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some over Derek tight little inviting hole. He caught the dribble with his fore finger and swirled it around the muscle warming the liquid while relaxing Derek before he slid in. One finger in to the knuckle buried inside of Derek has Stiles’ cock twitching. With knowledge picked up from doing this repeatedly Stiles started moving his finger, sliding it against Derek’s prostate for a quick moan before thrusting it in and out to get the muscle ready for his second finger. The second finger is a slightly tighter fit than normal and Derek lets out a long, low moan because Stiles slides this one in slowly, drawing out the sensation. When Stiles starts to fuck him with both fingers he starts to demand, ask and beg for more. But Stiles keeps to his pace. Just enough to turn him on, open Derek up but not enough to get either of them there.

 

Stiles adds some more lube, slides another finger in making Derek sprout a string of very dirty suggestions that are doing nothing to help Stiles’ control. Finally he pulled his fingers from Derek, slicked up his own cock and slid in. Buried to the hilt, Derek’s leg still over his shoulder and his green eyes watching him like a hawk.

 

“Why am I still wearing the tie?” Derek asks before Stiles had collected himself enough to start moving.

 

Stiles wrapped the end of the time around his fist and had gently pulled Derek up as he leaned down, stretching out Derek’s leg, changing the angle of his cock inside of Derek making both of them moan before Stiles’ mouth covered Derek’s in an open, dirty wet kiss that continued long after Stiles started thrusting up into Derek with shallow rolls of his hips. Stiles rubbed at Derek’s prostate in slow circles, the rhythmic tensing of Derek’s muscles keeping him just on edge. Stiles waited, changing his pacing, the depth of his thrusts just a little until the moans and grunts Derek is making change into something that could almost be considered a howl.

 

Stiles pulls almost all the way out until the tight ring of muscle is just holding onto his head before thrusting up hard and fast deliberately not hitting Derek’s prostate making the wolf beneath him whine. Short, sharp thrusts interspersed with deep, rolling ones and finally hard, fast ones that make the corners of Stiles’ vision just a little bit whiter than is healthy. Stiles keeps away from Derek’s sweet spot, keeps the sensations purely about the slide along tensed muscles, the slick glide in and out and the feeling of Stiles rutting against him.

 

Stiles can feel his balls getting tighter, his lower back tingling so he pulls almost the whole way out again and then slams up into Derek setting a fast and ferocious pace finally giving in and sliding along Derek’s prostate on each slide until Derek’s eyes change back to electric blue, his teeth grow and he arches his back towards the ceiling to howl out his release. Stiles slides a finger through the come on Derek’s stomach tasting it before moving again, looking for his own release in hard thrusts that Derek meets with tightening muscles until Stiles finally comes his vision completely whiting out for a moment while Derek milks the release from him. The only thing holding him up is the leg that Derek has tensed on his shoulder. Finally when he can see properly and is greeted with the amazing sight of Derek below him looking dazed, happy and thoroughly fucked Stiles starts to pull from his body insanely giddy at the moans the come from Derek as he slides out and the sight of Derek’s sluggish entrance slicked and glossy with lube and come.

 

Stiles let himself fall to the side away from the leg and just lays there while he tries to remember how his legs actually work. Derek moves next to him, manages to stand and walk into the bathroom to clean up before coming back with something wet that he swipes along Stiles’ cock making him groan, too damned much after being inside of Derek who just grins down at him, throws the cloth in the dirty clothes basket and collapses next to Stiles one arm slung over his stomach.

 

“Hi Derek.” Stiles finally mumbles later when the light is starting to fade.

 

“Hello Stiles.”

 

“How was work?”

 

“Crap, but then I came home. My boyfriend kicked everyone out of the house and fucked me into next week.”

 

“So good day overall?” Stiles twirled the tie around his fingers, it’s still soft and silky and Derek is still wearing it which might just be incentive enough for Stiles to see if he can make Derek howl again.

 

“Excellent. But now I don’t want to move.” Derek curled just a little more into Stiles’ side his hand wrapped possessively around Stiles’ hip keeping him from going anywhere which is just silly as though there could be any better place in the house than next to the very warm naked body next to him.

 

“Don’t worry, what I have in mind, you won’t need to move at all.” Stiles said making his decision, using the tie to pull Derek into another kiss before twisting his hips to throw one of his legs over Derek’s.

 

Derek grinned into the kiss, deepening it and letting his hands roam along Stiles’ back before reaching his firm backside and pulling him in closer.

 

**The End**


End file.
